


One Step at a Time

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Trans Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Harry is a nervous nelly, MTF Harry Potter, Nervousness, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, The Golden Trio, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Harry's watched boys try to go up the stairs that led to girl's dorms before. The same thing always happens. It sends them right back down.Harry wonders if the stairs will send her back down as well.





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. This is severely unedited. I've had this idea for a while now and just really wanted to get it written out. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't read the first one in the series than this fic should still make sense, but it does mention a few things from the first fic in this series. 
> 
> ... so yea

Harry stands at the bottom of the staircase fiddling with her hair. It’s grown longer since the summer. Just about reaching to her shoulders now. The owl clip Ron gave her almost lost amongst the mass of wild raven locks. She shifts her weight a bit and wipes her sweaty palms against her trousers. She’s still wearing the boy’s uniform. She’s come out to a majority of her family, friends, and house mates, but the idea of being out to the entire wizarding world still terrifies her. 

She wears the girl’s uniform in private though. Up in the boy’s dorm that she still shares with Neville, Ron, Dean, and Seamus. She’d thought about switching to the girl’s dorm, but there’d been too much backlash from some of her fellow female Gryffindors. Ginny for instance still had yet to stop making sarcastic comments while in the same room as her. Oddly though, some like Lavender for instance, were extremely supportive and had even taken to given Harry tips on things such as makeup and clothes. 

She was still in the boy’s dorm though. The boys had tried to make it better for her. Dean and Seamus still seemed unconformable about the entire thing, but they were trying. They no longer stared when the walked into the room and found Harry applying makeup or wearing something deemed more feminine. They’d even helped Neville and Ron in making a space just for Harry in their dorm. They’d set up a privacy divider for Harry to change behind that they’d decorated with Quidditch symbols and flowers. They’d even decorated her bed with flowers and ribbons one day while she was off in the library with Hermione. They hadn’t even mocked her when she got a little teary-eyed when she returned that night. 

It was nice. 

It still wasn’t the girl’s dorm though. 

Which brought her to were she was now. Standing at the bottom of the staircase that led up to girl’s dorms uncomfortably sweating, and accidentally nibbling off her bubble gum flavored lip gloss. 

She shifted again. Her knickers were starting to ride up a bit too. They were her favorite pair. Sky blue with a little snitch on the back. She’d worn them specifically today hoping they’d somehow give her luck in her endeavors. 

She wasn’t moving to the girl’s dorm. She hoped too one day, but right now too many people were uncomfortable about the idea. She didn’t want to make people uncomfortable. Climbing the staircase though. Well she figured there was nothing wrong with that. 

The thing is that boys can’t get to the girl’s dorms. They can’t use these stairs. 

And this is what scares her…

She knows she’s not a boy… she knows it … but still…

She bites harder at her lip. The bubble gum flavoring almost completely gone. 

“Can you guys do it first?” She glances behind herself at Ron and Hermione who are patiently waiting for her. It’s just the three of them in the Common Room. She wonders briefly if Hermione has anything to do with this. “You know to like make sure it’s working.”

Hermione and Ron glance at each other before shrugging. 

“Alright Harry, if that’s what you want.”

Hermione goes first. She walks half way up before turning and walking back down patting Harry on the back as she passes. 

Ron goes next. He only makes it up four steps before the entire staircase flattens into a slide and sends him right back too the bottom. He flails a bit trying to keep his balance. 

The message is clear. 

No boys allowed. 

“Your turn mate.”

Right, her turn. Harry takes another shaky breath. 

It’s now or never. 

She reaches out and grabs the banister as she steps up onto the first step. Nothing happens. She goes to the next step. Still nothing. She goes up the next, and the next, continuing until she makes it halfway up before turning to look down at Ron and Hermione. Both are smiling at her. The stairs still don’t change. 

Hermione claps her hands and begins to make her up to were Harry is standing. 

“Oh, this is wonderful Harry. Come on, I want to show you my dorm room.”

At the bottom Ron mutters something about the unfairness of girls somehow being able to get into the boy’s dorms, but boys not being able to go up into the girls. He’s smiling though. He waves at them.

“I’ll be here when you two get back.”

Harry nods and giggles as she waves back, before allowing Hermione to take her hand and drag her up the rest of the stairs.

The stairs still don’t change.

Harry keeps smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm very tempted to add like a short side fic of the boys doing things for Harry and the actual decorating scene. Like I just imagine them all having no idea how girls work but trying super hard to make Harry feel more comfortable (mainly neville and ron). After a while they realize that Harry is still Harry and the flowers aren't neccessary (but very much appreciated) and things in a sense settle down.
> 
> Que to Seamus playfully mocking Harry for just having Quidditch themed panties, Harry calling him out on just being jealous, Ron having a fit cuz why does Seamus know this, and Neville and Dean just having a good laugh. *nods*


End file.
